More than just sleep walking
by NintendoNoir1
Summary: Lincoln hasn't been sleeping a lot, lately. So Lisa gave him some pills to help him sleep. Rita and Lori are tasked with watching him for side effects. Lemon ensues. Typical lemon fic, amateur story and summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, ladies and gents! Here I provide another round of mine in the lemon ring. Same thing as last: Amateur story, purely made for the twisted pleasure. And with that twisted pleasure, I say: Read, Review, Enjoy and...happy wanking ;)**

Lincoln Loud stirred about mindlessly beneath his blanket. His sleep was much enjoyed after many days without it. After many days of his "few cans of pop a day" habit, it soon led to him being wide awaken for quite some time without sleeping. At first, the white haired Loud enjoyed the extra time added to his day. Pumped and energetic, using that extra time to win some levels on his video games. But then his energized antics began to annoy his family. A lot. And then the days without sleep began to hurt him. A lot.

Aches and pains here, highs and lows of energy on inconsistent flow, etc. Even his mind was in pain! Hyperactive yet he'd pray and beg the higher powers for sleep. Sleep that seemingly wasn't coming. Fortunately his genius sister conjured up pills for him, which supposedly should help him sleep. And with tonight being the first night, things were going pretty good so far.

Then as Lincoln was slumbering away for the first in many nights, the door was slowly creaking open. Intruding into his room were two women, two of the eldest women in the house: Rita and Lori. Rita tiptoed into her son's room, wearing a salmon colored robe. Lori followed in suit, her sleep-garb being merely slippers and a blue nightgown. As they made way, they gazed upon the slumbering boy.

"So Mom, why are we checking up on him again?" Lori asked, "I mean, he's literally knocked out here. About time."

Lori wasn't one for the energized Lincoln of lately. His antics would annoy her, keeping her up through the night. His slumber was a breath of fresh air for him and her both.

"While Lisa said those pills should help Lincoln sleep, they might also cause him to sleep walk." Rita explained in a hushed whisper.

"Wait they make him sleep walk?!" Lori asked surprised, being met with her mother's hand gestures telling to lower her voice.

"They can." Rita said, "Something about his mind still being awake while the rest of him is resting. His body might move around while he sleeps."

"I'd say that's quite the side effect for sleeping pills, don't you think?" Lori asked flabbergasted by the notion.

"Side effects are expected. But at the same time, your brother needs something to help him sleep." Said Rita, winning over her eldest sympathy.

Lori looked down at her brother, her expression a tad forlorn. While she was annoyed by his recent antics, she remembered how much pain he was in. She didn't think her brother deserved to go through pain of any kind. She supposed the treatment does outweigh the risk.

"True. He does need to sleep." Lori frowned, "Especially after all that trouble."

Rita nodded in agreement with her daughter. "Lisa says that if he wanders around sleep walking, to just leave him be."

That logic received a weird look from Lori. "Really, he sleep walks and we literally just ignore him?"

Rita shrugs, "Basically. Just have to keep quiet and keep him from hurting himself."

Lori couldn't argue with that logic, "I guess that makes sense. You're not suppose to wake sleep walkers."

The two Loud women sat down at end of Lincoln's bed, Lincoln stirring about behind them. "Let's keep watch here for about twenty minutes and see how he does." Rita said.

"Hopefully he just sleeps through the night." Lori said, speaking for the both of them.

"You off work tomorrow? Cause if not, we could go shopping." Rita starts off, trying to make conversation.

"Maybe. Pending on whether or not Leni tries to tag along." Lori quips.

"A trip to the mall. You know Leni's coming with." Said Rita, sparking off a giggle between the both of them.

Lincoln slowly begins to rise from his bed, silencing the girls giggling as they notice. His eyes remain shut. Asleep yet he feels completely awake.

"Well, there he goes." Whispers Rita, nonchalant as it was expected.

"Yep. Literally sleep walk - OH MY GOSH!" Lori speaks in a hushed shock, as she noticed that little brother was _nude. _

Both Rita and Lori's eyes widen, darting up and down the form that was Lincoln's. Indeed, it was completely naked. Recently Lincoln began to wear his underwear to bed instead of pajamas. Said he was trying to sleep comfortably. Lori remained shocked, more so than her mother. Rita simply hushed at her daughter, reminding her of the volume.

"Why is he naked?!" Lori whispers exasperated.

"Wearing underwear to bed. Must've evolved into sleeping in the nude." Rita tried such logic, which didn't settle her daughter at all.

"Eww!" Lori said with widen eyes.

Of course then again, it probably wasn't her brother's nudity that was shocking her. It may have been the _exposed and tall standing erection_ that was receiving such.

"And why is he hard?!" Lori pointed at such, remaining shocked and disgusted.

"Boys sometimes get that way in their sleep." Rita explains, "It's natural."

"That thing is anything but natural!" Complained Lori.

It may not have been she meant it, but Rita agreed with her daughter in a different standpoint. Her eyes fell on her son's genitals. It was quite big for a boy his age. Certainly not average. The length of his member, the fullness that was his testicles. The rock solid stiffness of it all. Rita had turn herself away, trying to refrain from starring right at it.

Stumbling about and unaware of himself, Lincoln waddles his feet towards his bed. Lori and Rita remain at watch, monitoring him. Oddly enough, Lincoln simply presses his pelvis against his bed, his erection poking at his blanket. His hips began to move with swing to it. Humping away at his bed.

"Mom!" Lori gritted through her teeth, stressing at the weird situation.

"I know, I know." Rita said, "But we can't do anything to wake him up."

As soon as she said that, Lincoln's movement slowly down to stopping. His body turned, leaving his blanket and sheets a protruded mess. His slumbering self waddled around in a different direction.

"You see." Rita smiles at Lori, "Hopefully now he just goes back to sleep."

Although with a twist of irony, Lincoln's arms suddenly wrapped around the two of them. An arm on each of them, pawing at their bodies. His hands went from their cheeks to their forehead to their stomach. No absolute pattern was made to it.

"Wow, he is out of it." Rita whispered at she glanced at Lincoln's face. His expression was relaxed, his eyes rolled back in his head. It was almost like he was dreaming, completely aware of the real world.

Lori's reaction was however different. Lincoln's right hand slowly its way upward from her chest. His palm searched around, moving in circles on her left breast.

"Mom, he's copping a field." Lori's eyes became saucers, "I'm waking him up!"

"Don't you dare!" Rita ordered, "We can't wake him up under any circumstance."

"Yeah, but we have to take this!" Lori complained as she noticed that Lincoln's other hand began to do the same on her mother's chest now.

"Only if he moves on near us." Rita says, "Which he is."

And Lincoln's hand just kept on moving. Each hand slipped underneath their sleeping garbs. The left garb plowed through and opened Rita's robe, exposing the nude figure that it once dressed. Her nudity exposed, it grabs for one of her breast. His right hand, diving down Lori's nightgown, pulling out her left tit. Both hands grabbing and massaging the breast of them both.

"Mom!" Lori gasps at the touch.

"I know!" Rita said through her teeth, her eyes closed. "But whether you like it or not, don't wake him up!"

Lincoln's hands continued to move and massage them both, his sleeping head nestling between both of their shoulders.

"You see, he's just asleep." Rita said tilted her head at her son's direction.

"Asleep, nude and manhandling our tits!" Lori stresses in vain.

"Don't worry, he'll stop any second now." Rita said, hoping that this will all be over soon.

But much to her ironic dismay, Lincoln's limbs had different plans. His right arm began to leave Lori alone, much to the teen's relief. Slowly wrapping both of his arms around Rita; One arm sliding further down her torso, the other manhandling her to lie down.

"Uh oh..." Rita whispers as she realizes what Lincoln was about to do. Realizing that his hand was making way for her own genitals.

"Oh my gosh..." Rita said in a light moan as her son began to massage her pussy, receiving an even more shocked expression out of Lori.

"What the fuck!" Lori gasps as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her little brother was practically grabbing their mom by the pussy!

Rita wanted to tell Lori to calm down. But her mind was being distracting by the sensations that she was being put through. For someone asleep, Lincoln seemed to have the magic touch, touching her in all the right spots. Causing a moan or two out of the elder Loud woman.

"Mom, be quiet!" Lori hushed her moaning mother.

"I'm trying but it's hard." Rita said.

_'Not as hard as Lincoln is!' _They both swore they could hear the inner Luan in their heads quipping.

"Ewww. So gross!" Lori cringed, trying to avert her eyes.

Rita remained where she was, a moan after another, her expression reads as if she were trying to fight through the sensations but failing. Certainly not helped by the fact Lincoln seemed to speeding up the tempo of his massaging touch.

_'__I swear Lynn, I think he inherited your fingers!' _Rita thought.

"What the fuck!" Lori freaked, "Why is he pulling a mini-Trump?!"

"I don't he's aware of any of it." Rita said, "He's just doing things."

And on that note, Lincoln moved once again. His hands moved from Rita's genitals, one hand returning to the massage of her breast instead. The other wrapped itself around Lori's waist, making its way down in the same manner as before. Lori's eyes widen as she connected two and two together.

"No..." Lori whispered, "Mom, I'm not gonna let him do it!"

Lincoln had lifted the skirt of her nightgown. Unlike her mother, Lori actually wore panties, which stood as an obstacle for Lincoln's wandering hand. In that the time, Lori attempted to wiggle out of his grip and escape. But Rita placed her hand on her shoulder, signaling her to cease.

"You just have to be quiet!" Said Rita, "Can't risk waking him by any means!"

And in the time of that, Lincoln's hand had made its way through Lori's panties. Breached and made contact with her genitals.

"How the fuck does he not know what he's doing?!" Lori panicked with bewilderment.

"He just doesn't." Said Rita, "He's a sleeping boy who we want to keep asleep."

"Mom..." Lori whined as Lincoln's finger began to meet with her cervix.

"I know." Rita said, another moan escaped as she kept being fondled.

"I don't want him to touch me like that!" Lori complained as Lincoln began to increase the tempo of his touch.

"Just close your eyes and pretend its Bobby." Rita said, hoping for said advice to calm her daughter down.

If Lori wasn't blushing already, than her face had now began to lit with a crimson blush.

"But Bobby and I haven't done anything like that!" Lori said embarrassed.

"Just imagine is all, sweetheart." Rita said as Lincoln leaned forward, his hand on her returning to the fingering it was doing before. The moaning from Rita now increased.

"Oh my God..." Lori cringed, "You're not enjoying that are you?!"

"No, no." Rita said against her moans, "I'm just trying to keep it all down."

_'Bullshit!' _Lori thought but refrained from saying.

Lincoln's hands had then left, his body now rising up. Both Loud women sighed with relief.

"You see, he's stopping." Rita sighs. "Go back to sleep" Lori prayed for her brother to do.

Lincoln had then grabbed Rita by her thighs, turning her around to face him.

_'__Oh son of a bitch...'_ Rita silently complained on the irony of it all.

Lincoln began to touch himself, seemingly adjusting his junk. Lori cringed with disgust as it brought her attention once again to her brother's erection. Which seemed to be more hard than it was before, much to her dismay.

"Mom..." Lori griped, averting her eyes and pointing her finger at it.

"It's natural, he's a boy." Rita tried to pass it off.

"He's hard from groping us!" Lori tried to spell it out.

"Hush!" Rita ordered as her son pawed at her once more. His hands dragging her closer to him. He then proceeded to adjust her erection to be even with her.

"NO..." Lori couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was about to insert himself in his own mother! "Mom, no!"

"What do you want me to do?!" Rita said all flustered, "I can't risk waking him up!"

"Wake him up!" Lori said as it was obvious.

"I can't! Lisa said not to!" Rita countered.

Lori could only cringe at it all, not enjoying the sight whatsoever. Especially as Lincoln now inserted himself, enticing a moan out of Rita, lacing each word out of her mouth.

"Said...under no circumstances..." Rita gasped, as her now inserted son began to buck his hips.

"Look what the 4 year old's advice has gotten us!" Lori said, annoyed with the logic her mother's been using. "If he wake him up, he might realize what he's fucking doing!"

"Do you think he won't be traumatized?" Rita asked, asking her daughter for what then.

"Well..." Lori thought but didn't come up with an answer otherwise. "UGH!" She followed with a frustrated groan.

"We just...have to be quiet." Rita reasoned once more.

"You be quiet." Lori countered, "You're the one moaning."

" I can't...help it." Rita gasped, her mouth widen as Lincoln just kept plunging himself in deeper.

Lori covered her mom's mouth, anticipating the next moan. Said moans were now being muffled, Rita simply remained as Lincoln jut kept bucking his hips. Moaning with each thrust, much to Lori's dismay.

Lori removed her hand from her mom's mouth, in attempt to converse. "Oh my God, mom. You're such a fucking whore!"

"I'm not trying to be a whore!" Rita rebuked, "Just can't help it."

Lori groaned as her mom resumed moaning as her brother continued to mindlessly fuck her.

"Maybe he'll cum soon." Lori reasoned, "Boy tend to stop after they cum, right?"

Rita didn't answer. She just couldn't stop moaning, especially since Lincoln seemed to be pounding harder. By that point, Lori just returned to covering her mother's gaping mouth.

"Please!" Lori seemed to plea to her currently mindless brother. "Please just get off and go back to bed!"

Lincoln only met her pleas with harder thrust on their mother.

"Oh yeah..." Rita's moan breached Lori's hand.

"Don't moan!" Lori complained, "For either of our sake."

"Sorry, reflex." Rita's words muffled as she attempted to justify herself.

"So what, you're just gonna lie there, take it until he gets off?" Lori questioned.

"Gonna have to..." Rita murmured.

"What if he never gets off?" Lori asked, sounding a bit scared at the notion.

_'Well, if he's anything like your father..." _Rita thought to herself at first.

"We'll talk to Lisa about it later." Rita said.

"What you gonna tell her?!" Lori asked, " 'Your brother fucked me last night, was that a side effect too?'"

"I don't know, Lori." Rita barked, wishing that her eldest would get off case.

Lori hushed up, as she realized that she may have been making the situation worse for her mother.

"I don't know what else to do..." Rita winced. Following such was Lincoln pulling himself out of her.

"I think he's done." Lori said with crossed fingers and wide eyes as she watched carefully at her brother. Curious what he was about to do. Rita lied next to her, breathing heavily.

Lori was wrong. That much was spelled out heavily for her as Lincoln pounced atop of her. He adjusted his junk once more, the head of his cock poking and breaching through the fabric of her panties.

"Nononononononono!" Lori said on rapid fire. She'd attempt to scurry away , but Lincoln's frame weighed her down. Rita crawled to her side in a hurry.

"Sweetie, just hush!" Rita silenced her panicking daughter, "Just...just lie down and pretend it's Bobby."

Rita said that hoping it'd settle her down. It didn't.

"But it's not Bobby's cock that's about to deflower me!" Lori gritted through her teeth, "It's my fucking brother. "

"I know, sweetheart." Rita said forlorn, "But...just try."

Lori saw what she was doing. They couldn't do anything else. They risk waking him up, they'd putting his health at risk. Not like they could anything else as Lincoln was already on top of her. The imagination of Bobby was simply to make it easier for her. And honestly...that's the only mercy in this situation for her.

"Ok..." Lori said closing her eyes. Perfect timing too, as Lincoln was now sliding in and out of her.

Lincoln started off attempting to resume the fast and hard tempo that was being used on his mother. Yet was slowed by the obstacle that was Lori's virginity. The tightness of her pretty pink package and her hymen as the seal of it was all that was standing in his way. Not that he didn't get points for trying anyway.

Lori winced as it all was happening. The entrance of her brother. The fast pounding of his member beating down at her. Only to be followed by the tearing down at her hymen. Lincoln's dick was immediately lubricated itself in her juices and blood. Lori bit down at her lip and kept her eyes shut. Trying to keep her from crying loud as tears streamed down her cheeks. Rita rubbed her shoulders, comforting her.

"I know, honey." Rita whispers, "It'll be better soon and then it'll all be over."

Lori would pay her words mind if her mind was juggling the sensations of lingering pain and rising pleasure. Pleasing sensations sourced from Lincoln's hard and fast style. Not exactly the slow and gentleness she'd expect from her first time with Bobby, but what it was.

_'Just pretend it's Bobby..' _Lori thought to herself, _'Pretend it's Bobby, making love to you passionately...' _

She couldn't help release a moan at that thought. Because it'd mean that it'd be Bobby's big and long cock that was ravaging her with love. Kinda required her to pretend it was her boyfriend. She didn't want to face reality knowing of her brother's big cock.

"Yeah, Bobby..." Lori moaned, the feeling of it all getting more slick and smooth.

"Ah, Ronnie...You're so tight.." Moaned the whispers of a male voice in the room. Rita and Lori froze, wide eyed and following where it came from. Lincoln.

"Oh, Ronnie..." The whispers escaped Lincoln's mouth. Judging by the tired voice and inward eyes, he was still asleep. Just dreaming more lucidly.

_'Well, that killed the mood and fantasy...' _Lori thought displeased. Well, mentally displeased.

"He thinks he fucking Ronnie Anne..." Rita notes on the obvious.

"So much for pretending its Bobby." Lori griped, "Not when the guy fucking me thinks he's doing my bf's sister!"

"I know, Lori." Rita said, rubbing her shoulders. "Just..keep it up. It'll all be over soon."

"It's been like ten minutes!" Lori notes, "How long does it take for a guy to cum?"

"I'm not sure." Rita says, "I mean, it usually takes your father hours to cum."

"Eww!" Lori cringed at that, "I literally didn't need to know that."

"I'm sorry but it's true." Said Rita, "Just hope that Lincoln didn't inherit your father's stamina."

"Mom, again, Ewww." Said Lori.

Things were getting worse for Lori. Bad enough that she has lie there and be deflowered by her mindless brother. Her brother was having a wet dream in the mix, thinking that he was doing Bobby's sister. And now her mom is whispering in her ear about how long-lasting her father is in bed. Oh joy.

"Are he and Ronnie Anne a thing?" Rita asked in her ear.

"I think so, I don't know, Mom!" Lori responded, having different matters on her mind at the moment.

"If so, it'd explain the stained briefs I've been finding in his laundry." Said Rita.

_'Oh joy. Mom was tossing my brother's masturbation habits atop the grocery list of shit in this situation.' _Lori thought deadpanned, _'Makes the incestous pounding much better.' _

Lincoln's pounding slowly started to grow more gentle. In fact, his thrusting was also starting to slow down. And slower. And slower. Until finally it grew to a halt. He slowly moved back, sliding his erected cock out of her, rising above his sister.

"He's stopping." Noted Rita.

"Please be done." Lori begged the powers that be.

Lincoln moved his hands, this time he was simply groping his own junk. One hand was groping his balls while the rubbing his member with vigor. Before anyone knew it, the tip of his cock exploded like a geyser. A white fountain, if you will, aimed right at his mother and sister.

If only he knew.

"Oh Ronnie, you slut." Lincoln whispers with a slight moan. The context of those words have meaning only in his dreams

The cum-shot seemed to be divided between the mother and daughter as it made contact. A bulk of it was splashed against their torsos. Staining Lori's nightgown and splashed against Rita's exposed tummy. Some got them right in the face. And both of each got a squirt their hair.

By that point, Lincoln's lumbering form began to stagger back, falling onto the bed. As his body lied down, he rubbed himself against the comforter of the bed, getting comfortable. As he seemed to relax, so did his erection as it seemed to be dying down. And on that note, Lincoln was now going back to bed.

"Well, thank God." Rita sighed, "He's done and back to sleep."

Lori just sat there, silent, her left eye seeming to twitch.

"You ok, hun?" Rita asked, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I was deflowered by my brother." Lori said, sounding as she were dead inside.

"It'll be OK, Lori." Rita comforted, hugging her daughter close. "I'll have Lisa do what she can to make it doesn't happen again."

"He thought I was Bobby's sister." Lori continued in the same monotone voice.

"Yeah, that he did." Rita nodded and acknowledged, "Must have been quite the wet dream for him."

"He came all over me." Lori carried on, wiping off a glob of it from her face.

"Come on, honey." Rita lifted Lori and herself up, "Let's go wash up in the bathroom."

"Some of it's in my eye." Lori notes.

"Well then come on, hun. We can wash it out." Rita said guiding her daughter out of her son's room, heading way to the bathroom.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they hadn't noticed the camera hidden in the hallway disguised as a light fixture. Aimed right at the opened door to Lincoln's room..."

**_-Meanwhile, Luan/Luna's room - _**

Luan was lying down in her top bunk of a bed. Wide awake while her sister Luna was slumbering away in the bottom bunk, headphones blaring loud music into the ears of her unconscious form. Meanwhile, Luan was wearing headphones of her own, but not listening to music. No, the headphones were attached to the laptop at her side, displaying footage of the event to her.

Footage that she found enticing, rubbing herself to.

As the footage reached the point of Lincoln rubbing himself, delivering her mother and sister a rather large facial, Luan herself had reached the point of orgasm. Her toes curled, her mouth widen in coitus, her free hand rushing to cover her mouth and muffling any moans.

Her pussy twitching as an abundance of her juices escaped, squirting all over her bed sheets. Fresh stains added to the sea of other darken smears of similar kind. And her mother thought Lincoln's laundry was odd.

Luan breathed heavily as she recovered from the throws of her intense orgasm. As she gasped for air, slowly beginning to collect her senses. Her hand made its way to her laptop's keyboard. The hand that wasn't covered in her juices, that is. Moving the mouse around, she clicked on an icon that declared this video as "Favorites". Added to a rather vast list of videos on her files. Yes, a bulk of them were dedicated to her usual comedy. But this video wasn't joining that section.

The section of videos that it was joining were more similar in nature. Each bearing a thumbnail photo that were just downright dirty and explicit. A secret stash of hers, if you will.

"That was hot." Luan whispered to herself. "Amateur _and taboo._ Wonder how much the hub for pay for it."

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After all the positive reviews this had received, I thought I'd reward your dirty minds by tossing in another chapter. I'm glad to see that the lemons are receiving some love (or lust, for some). Any lemon-haters, as always, don't like-don't read. For the fans, as always, I say - Read & Enjoy, don't shy those dirty thoughts from the reviews and of course - Happy wanking ;)  
**

Rita sat at the bed of her only son, watching intently with forlorn thoughts. The night when Lincoln had started to take the sleeping medication had left a lingering effect. Especially on Lori, who was still pretty scarred and shaken up. A day or two following, Rita managed to get a counseling friend of hers to talk to Lori. The mending process was currently still on course. But after that, she swore she'd be the one to keep watch on Lincoln's sleeping progress.

In front of her, she'd watch as Lincoln would toss and turn in his sleep. But any sleep-walking movements of his would be to no avail, as his right hand was restricted to the bed post via handcuff. Rita didn't want to question _where _Lori got the handcuffs almost in the same sense that she couldn't argue with _why _on the notion.

_'I don't plan on getting touched by Lincoln on roofies, ever again!' _She could recall Lori's crudely put words.

Though Lincoln was restrained from rising at the wrist, his legs were still free and attempting to travel. Still tossing and turning, the slumbering Lincoln would kick the blanket off of himself. Thus providing Rita a sight she wasn't prepared for, all that lied underneath.

Lincoln's sleeping form was wearing nothing but his red briefs. After the past incident, Rita told Lincoln the following morning to start wearing clothes to bed. Guess this was his poor attempt of sliding by. Bad enough that he's only one article of clothing away from being nude once more. But once again, he slept with a raging stiff member, which was currently staining his briefs with pre-cum.

_'Jesus Christ.' _Rita mentally griped, _'I just cleaned those things this morning!' _

As Lincoln slept and defied Rita prior attempt at laundry, Rita watched his form intently. In the same pattern as his chest would heave with his breathing, his hips would mimic via thrusting. No doubt the action he'd be enacting within some wet dream of his. If anything like that last time, may involve Ronnie Anne.

_'If Ronnie Anne's the source behind these thoughts of his' _Rita thought, _'Then she can come down to watch you and do your underwear laundry.' _

On second thought, that didn't good in the long run. Rita tossed that notion aside.

As she watched his mindless body continue the gyration of his pelvis, which made her somewhat grateful that precautions were taken to keep from traveling and any more groping/assault. She recalled on how the other day she tried to discuss the side effects of this medicine with Lisa. Hiding the explicit details, she told Lisa that Lincoln was simply trying to hump his possessions in his sleep. Although knowing how smart her daughter is, Rita doubts that she believed the lie. Lisa simply explained that sleep walking should be the only actual side effect. Anything extra he does in suit, sources from his subconscious.

_'So what?' _Rita contemplated, _'Am I suppose to make sure my son doesn't go to bed horny every night?' _

And on that thought, one could say that a light bulb of an idea had flickered over Rita's head. Her eyes narrowed at her son, specifically his erect package. Then darted her gaze at his restrained wrist, watching it struggle against the metallic confines with each movement. Turning her head, she glanced at the door to Lincoln's room which remained close. And finally looking back at her son, she came to her conclusion.

_'I don't want to restrain him every time.' _Rita griped the waistband to Lincoln's briefs, slowly pulling them down to his knees. Upon such, his member sprang free and his balls dropped to the sheets. _'But I don't want my daughters at risk, ever again.' _

She slowly wrapped her fingers around his member, gently stroking it in an up and down motion. This unearthed a groan from Lincoln, who remained unconscious yet enjoying it. Evident as his hips began to move with her motions.

_'I'm doing this for everyone's sake.' _Rita justified her actions.

With her thumb, she rubbed in the existing pre-cum at the tip of his dick. Which was an abundance, to say the least. Rubbing it in a circular motion, she aimed to lubricate her son's cock and make this easier.

"Jesus." Rita whispered to herself as she took in the growth of her son's cock. His length and width, long and thick. Certainly grown over the years, long since his baby days. "Hard to believe this use to be the baby dick I potty trained once."

The lubrication of pre-cum started to become much smoother and slicker, getting more of a delighted groan from her sleeping son. His hips moving fast, silently demanding more of a tempo from the one stroking him. His mother silently complied, picking up on the speed, even throwing in an extra hand to fondle his testes.

She took in the notice of growth on those, too. Much bigger, full and heavy with preparing cum. They actually carried some weight, too. They weren't her little baby's "little acorns", anymore. Now, they were her young man's balls. "Can't believe my little baby grew this fast."

She carried on with the stroking and ball-fondling for a decent few minutes, yet nothing seem to be happening. Much like last time, it seems that Lincoln is a little more long lasting than she expected.

"Well, Lynn. He may have my dad's looks, but he may have inherited your ways in the sack." Rita murmured to herself, trying to refrain from thoughts about her husband in a situation like this.

What was she to do? The whole plan was to make him get off before things could get worse, but he doesn't seem to be getting off anytime soon.

"Is jerking him off not gonna cut it?" Rita questioned her techniques. Then it clicked in her head. She lowered her head, lips making contact with the tip of his cock. Evolving from a hand-job to a blow-job.

She bobbed her head, her saliva leaking and mixing with the pre-cum prior. His member sliding in and out so smoothly, the pulsing veins of it twitching against her tongue. Her tongue tasting the salty flavor of her son's semen. His balls pressed against her chin, giving her a feel of them closing in. And in the same spirit as that, she could swear she could feel his erection outgrowing her mouth.

_'God praise my mouth' _She complimented herself, _'Years of practice coming off in seconds' _

A compliment that wasn't just self-boasting. Such skill was a reality as her son's seed came flooding in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed as she refused to swallow. It'd be one line that she won't be crossing. Cheeks puffed, her tongue curved as she tried to keep the cum from escaping her mouth. She had nothing to clean it up with and she'd rather not explain the gagged up cum to Lincoln if he awakened.

Slipping his cock from her mouth, she's left holding her breath and partially guzzling his jizz. His cock was stained with her slobber and his own juices, such dripping off the tip as his erection slowly began to simmer down. Twitching as the blood began leaving from it. Within the minute, his flaccid dick was now at rest. Staining the bed sheets in same manner as his briefs were prior.

Reaching her limit, Rita gagged the semen from her mouth. Pulling the collar of her shirt, the semen oozed from her mouth like a milky white waterfall, splashing against her cleavage below. She breathed heavily as oxygen filled her lungs, similar to how Lincoln had just filled her mouth. Difference being the former was more necessary than the other for her. Oxygen returning, brain relieving throughout her other senses.

She felt relieved as she saw her son's now flaccid manhood. She no longer had to be concerned with her son's horny subconscious for the night. And hopefully tomorrow night. She had reached her goal. The thing that now captured her attention was her chest. Her breast and bra, both stained and bathed in her son's seed. She swiftly fixed Lincoln up with his returned briefs before standing up. Prepared to leave for a necessary shower.

At the doorway, she glanced at her sleeping son. Slumbering away, calm and at peace. No sex-driven sleep walking any further. No manic Lincoln up throughout the hours of the night. Just her son, sleeping in peace.

"It was worth it." She whispered to herself, before leaving the room.

Alone in the room, Lincoln sleeping like a log. A log who has no way of noticing the tiny, blinking red light within the light fixture above him. Completely unaware of the camera secretly installed within his close quarters...

_(**Meanwhile, Luan/Luna's room...)**_

Luan's form was quite the opposite of brother's; Awaken, aware and showing off all the side effects of what she had been doing. The constant masturbation and orgasms she had endured after viewing the acquired footage...it left her in quite a state. Panting, blushing crimson as she laid in her own juices. Around round five, she had to take off all her clothes and pile them up in a corner of her bunk. For if she had continued with clothing on, her white shirt and bright skirt would be heavily stained. Leaving behind evidence that she'd rather keep secret.

By round eight, she was completely out of breath and energy. Her quivering pussy most likely out of any more juice to squirt for any more orgasms.

"That's all, folks." She quipped to herself, "Definitely saving that one to the stash."

Upon that note, she noticed the hand thrust upward and griping the rail of her bunk. If her heart wasn't already sped up from the frequent arousal, it was now sped by the sudden intrusion. The hand held the rail as it lifted the person that it belonged to...Luna.

"One, I ain't asleep down here." Luna said, "And two, a stash? You mean that stash that you're going to share with me, right this second?"

Luan didn't say anything. She just laid there, all wide eye and jaw agape. This wasn't expected...

**The End...Cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so a heads up here, dear readers. Yes, there is a lemon and some humor in this chapter. But the first bulk of it is a bit of a mood change. So this chapter is a bit of something different. Let me know how you feel about in the reviews. That said - Read, Review, Enjoy! And without further ado, I bring you- Changes in the House !  
**

Things are changing in our house.

Those were repeating over and over in Rita's mind. Even as her husband's naked form was making passionate love to her, those words captured her focus. All the recent changes in their home, flooding her mind. Lynn was a sweetheart, proposing a little late night sex to help get things off her mind. And as passionate as her husband was in bed, it still didn't sponge the prominent things from her mind.

Like Lori moving out.

**(Earlier today...)**

_Lori had repeatedly strutted in and out of the home, carrying a box or two filled with her belonging. Marching towards Bobby's parked car, tossing the boxes in the back seat. The whole time, her siblings were at a lost for words as well as an explanation. _

_Leni and Lynn (both Jr. and Sr.) would offer to help her with the boxes. But she denied them, saying that she had it. _

_The twins simply stood, huddled together in fear. They were intimidated by the angry scowl on her face the entire time. _

_And Lincoln...It appeared as if she refused to look him in the eye, practically. He felt hurt and confused by such. _

_Hell, even Bobby himself was confused about the whole event. Lori abruptly calling him up one night, insistence on moving in together and without an actual explanation. _

_Rita remained in the house, starring down at her family from an upper window. Only she knew the answers as to why. And she wished she could fix it all... _

**_(Later on...)_**

_Rita entered Lisa's room. The four year old genius was on her knees, picking up smashed remnants of her belongings. Some were smashed inventions, interrupted experiments, tarnished diplomas and vandalized walls. Oh, the vandalized walls. Her walls were tainted with graffiti, the word "QUACK" spelled out across a bulk of her room. The other, confused siblings were perplexed by the vandalism. _

_'Did Lisa do something to Lori involving a duck?' the twins asked with blinded innocence. _

_But Rita knew what Lori was referring to. _

_Rita softly coughed, alerting to her prodigal daughter to her presence. _

_Lisa looked up at her mother with a forlorn expression. Frowning, tears slightly building up in her eyes. "I guess she really was upset about the formula failing, huh?" _

_Rita could feel her heart break. She knew Lisa was smart enough to figure out what was going on. And to see her expressing with emotion, casting blame upon herself...It was tragic for a mother to see. _

_She didn't what to say. All Rita could do in response was surrender her head, hanging forlorn. Lisa briefly did the same before rising her head back up. _

_"Tell her that I'll do what I can to fix Lincoln. I swear." Lisa said, determination building in her voice. _

_Rita didn't say anything. Truly no words could do much in these circumstances. She walked to her daughter, embracing her tightly in a hug. Lisa's body became less stiff in her arms, gently starting to sob against her shoulder. _

**_(The day goes on...)  
_**

Rita wasn't kidding when she thought of her husband as a sweetheart and a passionate lover. His motions delivering her pelvis such sweet joy. His arms held her tight, which ought to have made her feel safe and protected. Except she didn't feel that he could make enough love to overcome a mother's heartbreak.

And certainly not helping that his thrusting hips and stiffen member were simply reminding her of the cause behind it all.

She couldn't help it. But every time she looked up at her husband, she winced. Her eyes briefly closed and her imagination not doing her any favors. Her imagination would torture her as it would insert the image of it being _Lincoln _who was on top of her, pounding her clitoris like there was no tomorrow.

And her senses betray her, as moans start to escape her mouth. Her eyes clenched even tighter.

"You liking this, hun?" Lynn asked her, smirking with a little pride in his skills.

"Don't talk, just keeping going." Rita said wrapping her hands around his backside, pushing him to thrust even harder and faster. "I'm really close!"

Lynn simply beamed with pride and joy. Pride in his performance for his wife, joy in the pleasures that tickled his cock, enticing it closer to his climax himself.

Only if he knew, as far as Rita's concern. Even as she physically groped her man's ass and commanded him to pound her even more, her imagination mentally tortured her. The image of her son, acting as the slumbering, sex driven mongoloid that he has been for the past few nights. It would insert itself, painting over the view of her husband.

_'I'm in bed with my husband, who I love.' _Rita monologue internally, _'Why is my brain thinking of THAT of all things?' _

_"_Oh yeah!" Her words betray her thoughts, "Just a bit more, I'm about to squirt!"

Lynn complied for his wife, shoving his manhood as deep as he could, slamming his hips against hers as hard as he could. Rita's eyes open as wide as saucers, her mouth in perfect shape of an "O". The moans escaping were louder than before, almost sworn to be heard all over the house.

"OOOOOOH!" Being all that Rita could say at the very moment, as she was busy producing an abundance of fluid below that clashed with her husband's own.

Lynn released a slight moan as he slid his lubricated member out of her. He laid back on the bed, exhausted and panting for air. He nudged his wife in the side,"Let's hope this doesn't give us number 12, huh dear?" He chuckled.

His joke fell flat though, as Rita laid next to him unconscious. Relaxed and snoring away as she was currently depleted of any energy. Lynn sighed, simply doing the husband thing to do and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Let her rest, for she deserves it.

**(Meanwhile...) **

Luan and Luna were resting in their bunks, yet not asleep. They were both wide awake. How could they not be? The absence of their eldest sister left emotions dancing in their heads. Their ears perking up as they overhear the sounds of their mother moaning and the pounding behind their father's hips. And to top it off, they knew the reason behind it all.

They knew of Lincoln's unconscious fucking. He touched Lori. Which led to Lori's moving out. Which probably led to their mom needing comfort. With a truth like that dancing in their heads, how could they sleep?

Hell, Luna couldn't even bring herself to wear her headphones to drown out the sound with some heavy music. She simply laid back, silently sulking in her thoughts. Or at least, it was meant to be silent. But as her mother's sexual moans died down some, her ears perked up at a different sound. The sounds similar to her mother's moaning, yet filtered and _coming from above her. _

Luna bolted upwards, climbing up to Luan's bunk in an instance. Sure enough, Luan had her laptop open and providing visuals from their parents' room. Luan's face sweat and blushed crimson as she was watching their parents fuck. Luna couldn't think properly as she witnessed.

"Are you serious?" Luna hissed, "Lori left because of this kinda thing and you're watching our parents get it on?"

Luan looked at Luna, her expression actually appearing serious for once in her life. Frowning and her glaring into Luna's soul. The young rocker actually felt a little unnerved by the look.

"The entire house is sad and bummed out by today." Luan said and pointed at her laptop's screen, "I'm simply trying to watch the one bit of loving going on in this house right now."

Luna crawled into Luan's bed, actually getting what Luan was getting at. And it made some sense to her. She couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Her heart rate rising, the emotions in her head swimming in a different direction and turning sweet for the moment.

"I see your point." Luna said, "And it is kinda hot."

"No doubt." Luan chuckled, "No wonder Mom rode that cock for 11 tries."

"That's still our _Dad's _cock, remember?" Luna winced at her sister's words.

"Oh, shut up and watch." Luan rebuked, "Ain't no different than the rest of the stash."

"Good point." Luna continued watching, "Certainly a different kind of stash than my grass."

"Wanna rub one out to this?" Luan suggested, lifting up her skirt.

"Sure, why not." Luna said, lifting up her shirt and exposed her breast and their erected nipples. "I could use a pick me up."

"Damn straight." Luan chuckled as she began rubbing herself.

**(Meanwhile in a different room...) **

Lincoln laid in his bed asleep. Unlike most of his recent nights, he actually wore a full outfit of his orange pajamas to bed per his mother's request. It was the least he could do for her, after today's little event. Speaking of his mother, a part of Lincoln's mind could swear her voice was reaching his ears, in the form of erotic moans. Oh, the effects they were having on his unconscious body. All the blood flowing from his head to the head between his thighs. While most of the muscles in his upper body have gone limp with rest, one certain muscle was doing quite the opposite.

He stirred in his sleep, his thoughts lingering and having after-effects on his limbs. He remained in the bed, kicking his blanket off of himself. Temperature was starting to get to him, things were getting too hot for him. His hand would move to his waistline, pulling on his pajama bottoms to release some air.

His dreams for some reason, weren't pleasant tonight. He couldn't get Lori's face out of his mind. Her angry expression, constantly turning as if she were trying to avoid looking in his direction. As if she were mad at him for something, he had no clue. Which made him feel bad. His conscience active with unresolved guilt and shame. Shame, that for some reason, made his member twitch.

_'Look at you, twerp.' _Lori's voice echoed in his mind, _'Feeling guilty and getting a hard-on? Sick!" _

The angered voice of his sister intimidated Lincoln, causing him to toss and turn in the real world. He didn't like this kind of dream.

_'If this is ruining whatever wet dream you'd be having..GOOD!' _The voice screamed at him.

As his mother's moans continued to reach his ears, his mind toyed with the sound. The sound would enter his mind, filtering a tad. The moans would deviate from the voice of his mother's. They would sound higher and younger to him. Almost close to...the voice of Lori. It started to sound more and more like Lori was now moaning in his head. Which out in the real world, was making his erection grow even harder.

_'Just think of it.' Lori's voice said, 'Those will be moans you will never be around again.' _

Lincoln didn't know why but the words made him feel much more sad and guilty. Like they were directed to something that he had done. But he didn't do anything...right?

_'A whole state's distance between you and me.' Said the voice, 'And you will remain far away from a sick fuck like you!' _

"AH!" Lincoln exclaimed as he bolted awake, pouncing away from the nightmare to reality. He panted heavily, gasping for air. "What the heck was that?!" He questioned himself, no clue as to why his mind would torture with a nightmare like that.

_'Maybe I'm just sad about Lori moving out.' _Lincoln calmed himself, such logic being all that his thoughts could conjure.

His body wiggled uncomfortably as he felt moisture below and beneath himself. He lifted the waistband to his bottoms and briefs, knowing the answer. Seeing how he was too old to be wetting the bed. Gazing upon his genitals, he saw quite the mess of white speared against the insides of his briefs. A mess with a shade of white much brighter than the hairs on his head.

"Oh man, not again." Lincoln griped to himself, "That's the most I've ever made!"

**The end for now... **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So the reviews basically showed that you guys dig the drama from the last chapter. So in response, I'm giving ya guys some more of it. But like last time, it's gonna seem a bit wonky, but here's hoping you enjoy. But don't worry: I still added a lemon for my loving audience. As always - Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Rita exited her bedroom, bathrobe wrapped around her waist and concealing her unmentionables. With all that has been emotionally tormenting the house lately, Lisa has been dedicated to finding a solution for the sourcing issue, which is the slumbering Lincoln and his blind sex drive every night. Informed of her latest experiment for their benefit, Rita decided to venture to her prodigal toddler's room to both view and supervise it. Stepping foot in the room, Rita was met with the sight of Lisa connecting a laptop to a webcam and strange watch via a mess of cords.

"Lisa, what is all this?" Rita asked, snapping Lisa out of her tech-supporting focus.

"Oh, hello Mother Unit." Lisa greeted before her nose started twitched as she got whiff of a strange smell ruminating from her mother. "Did you just get done having coitus?"

"None of your business!" Rita rebuked, a solid blush irradiating against her cheeks.

"Was it with Lincoln or Father Unit?" Lisa asked, ignoring Rita's initial defense.

"I repeat, none of your business!" Rita barked, "And two, can't you just call us Mom and Dad like the others?"

"Very well...Mom." Lisa rolled the word off her tongue as if it were foreign to her. "But none the least, how is Lincoln at the time?"

"I just checked on him awhile ago, he was asleep and still." Rita reported, "I take it this little doo-hickey is suppose to help?"

"Indeed." Stated Lisa, who returned her attention to the devices. "I had to unearth an old creation of mine for such."

"What, 'old creation', exactly?" Rita asked, concerned with anything of her daughter's "Inventive resume".

Lisa glanced at her mother, remaining silent for a bit. Silently debating before relinquishing to inform her mother.

"Unknown to you or the others, I created a device with capabilities in the...quantum physics category." Lisa summarized to her mother.

"In what regard?" Rita asked, glancing at the watch. "What does it do?"

"Quantum transportation." Lisa said, factually. "Lincoln was the test subject in my pursuit of inter-dimensional travel."

Rita went bug eyed at those words. Inter-dimensional travel? "You're saying you made a watch that could jump dimensions and Lincoln was the test subject?"

She really found that hard to believe...until Lisa hit the space bar on the laptop. The screen flickered to life, showing footage of another family. Most prominent was another Rita and Lynn Sr., whose identical clothes merely had the colors swapped. They were surrounded by children, but they clearly weren't hers.

"T-they're boys..." Rita stuttered, all of this coming off as heavy.

"Almost all of them." Lisa corrected her, "Here comes the sole exception."

Walked in the room via footage was a girl with white hair. Rita could feel her mind being blown. The girl looked so much like Lincoln, yet has the obvious difference. "Her name is Linka, in this reality." Lisa states.

"H-how did Lincoln never tell us about this?" Rita asked, seeing how this isn't exactly something you could sit on.

"He's under the impression it was just a dream." Lisa explained, "And I plan to keep that way."

Rita looked down at her daughter, "Then why show me? How does it have anything to do with our problem at hand?"

Lisa smirked. She knew her mother unit was no dummy. She was most likely the one she inherited her own brains from.

"The general rule and difference between their reality and ours is inverted gender." Lisa explains, "Plain and simple. Everything else is the same."

Rita's eyes widen as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"You plan on talking to the boy Lisa, see if he has a solution for their version of the problem?" Rita asked, practically hitting a hole in one with her answer.

"Levi is his name, actually." Lisa corrected, pressing a sequence of buttons on the Laptop's keyboard. "And it's time we got this meeting on the roll."

The screen changed visuals, providing the moving image that was Lisa's counterpart. Rita was surprised. Levi's youthful face was nearly identical to Lisa's own, right down to the glasses. Yet his hair was shorter. In place of Lisa's bookish appearance was a white labcoat and the turquoise gloves. He seemed more driven for science than Lisa did.

"Greeting, my feminine counterpart." Greeted the young boy.

"Good evening, my more masculine doppelganger." Lisa greeted in return.

Rita just stood back, jaw agape. She was witnessing a meeting between her daughter and her alternate son! Satisfying Lincoln just became the least weirdest thing in this house!

"How odd." Levi spoke, looking in Rita's direction. "Our mother unit is rather identical, despite the reality differences. Though mine has a preference for green."

"Indeed." Lisa agreed, "A rarity that I'll have to research later. But for now we have a different situation to approach you over."

"Oh?" Levi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Is your 'Linka' sleep walking lately?" Lisa asked, her face turned rather somber.

Levi's face seem to pale in color at those words, his head surrendered downward. "She has. I take it the same is going on for your 'Lincoln'?"

"Indeed, it is." Lisa answered, "We were curious if you had made a solution to such."

At Lisa's words, Levi's eyebrows furrowed as if his mood had changed abrasive. "If I had, my sister wouldn't had rode my brothers like a wild cowgirl!"

Lisa was taken aback by her counterpart's delivery, not expecting such. "The pills are having that kind of effect on your sister as well?"

Levi nodded, "And I had no way of ceasing her nightly actions...besides having her committed."

Lisa and Rita gasped at the young man's words. They couldn't believe such a thing!

"Why?!" Rita asked shocked.

"Believe me, I had tried to fixed the situation, especially after Loki moved out." Levi said somberly, "After Linka has stumbled her way to father unit...I decided to take the extreme."

Rita cringed in disgust at the imagery that her alternate son had given her. The disgusting image of her husband, pumping in and out of an underage girl, ugh! And one that resembled their son for that matter. It was enough to make her gag.

"I suggest you do the same for your brother." Said Levi, "Before the family is shamed any further."

"Like hell we would!" Rita barked at the alternative son.

"Thank you for your time, Levi." Lisa said, pressing another sequence of buttons on the keyboard. Levi nodding back before his visual was cut from the screen.

Rita quietly seethed with temperament. The idea of committing her son?! Not even an option! She simmered down as Lisa approached her, looking as if she were about to speak.

"We could..." Lisa paused, "...Consider putting it on the table as an option."

"What?!" Rita raised her voice. She couldn't believe it! "No!"

Lisa stomped her foot, looking like she were about to throw a tantrum. But she remained composed.

"My only other suggestion is we cut Lincoln off from the pills." Lisa said, "Or the surgical option of neutering."

Rita glared at her daughter, silently informing her not to even consider the second option. Lisa surrendered immediately at that.

"Is cutting him off the pills safe?" Rita asked, concerned. "Wouldn't they cause withdrawls or something?"

"The pills are what's causing him to sleep wake." Lisa spells out, "The obvious being no pills, no sleep walking. No sleep walking, no sexual assault."

Rita frowned at those words, "Your brother doesn't sexually assault anyone. He's just...not aware of what he's doing."

"Semantics." Lisa shrugs off, "Do we have a plan here?"

Rita thought about for a second. Lincoln has been on the pills for awhile. And he has been sleeping the past week. "Ok, we'll start and see where it goes from there."

"Excellent." Lisa says in accomplishment.

**(Meanwhile...) **

Lincoln stumbled around in the halls blindly. His eyes closed and relaxed, yet his memories guide him step by step. Recollections of him walking halls whenever he was awake. His body was practically bear, exceptions being his pelvis. Lucky briefs, day and night. After the first few nights of his mother's request, Lincoln returned to the comforts of old. What his mom don't know won't hurt her.

Of course, what Lincoln doesn't know may hurt others. For the briefs were brief alright. Within them was his erection, standing tall and proud with blood flowing to the tip. Width taking up the space inside, the stiffness of it literally pushing the fabric of them forth. If anyone were standing in front of him, all they literally had to do was look down and see all to behold.

Though not seeing where he was going, there was a destination in Lincoln's path. Step by step, Lincoln was approaching the ajar door to Leni's room. Formerly Leni and Lori's room, but now no more Lori. Lori was the one who demanded that the door be closed at all times. But now that it was just Leni's, the door was less abrasive. With his arm lax, Lincoln merely stumbled towards the door with the head of his member pushing it open.

_("Wow, talk about thick-headed!" Luan quipped, viewing from another room.)_

_("With Lori gone, Linc's going for second rate." Luna said as she viewed as well)_

Leni was lying on her bed, wearing her usual nightgown and sleeping mask. Snoozing away blissfully, little kitten-like snores escaping her mouth. Upon entrance, Lincoln just mindlessly strolled about in the room, making way towards the bed. He pawed at it, as if he were to trying to deduce what it was via his hands. Getting a good feel of it, he lifted up the comforter and slumped right next to Leni. His arm wrapping around her as if she were little stuffed rabbit. Bringing her in closer, Lincoln smiled comfortably. Even Leni doing the same.

_("Oh come on!" Luan griped from her location, "Come on, Linc! Do something!") _

_("Patience, Luan" Luna advised her sister, "If anything comes from Loud genes, it's that we make a show out of things.") _

And Luna's words practically became a reality as soon as she spoke them. Lincoln, getting hot and bothered underneath, began to kick off the comforter off them and the bed. Unknowingly giving his voyeur sisters a view of all that would unfold. With the air conditioning now entering the equation, Lincoln's semi-nude body now was suddenly cold. Wishing to escape such chills, his body latched onto the nearest source of heat...being Leni.

Clutching his faux rabbit even closer, their flesh was practically mushed together. Each and every skin cell coming into contact with one another. His arms wrapped her, her own colliding with his chest. Their legs entangled. Her masked face, burrowed into his neck. And far below, his stiffen member, hiking up the hem of her nightgown, the fabric covered tip making contact with the silk curtain that cloaked her womanhood. Contact tickling the inner demons of the blind two, causing fluids to bleed through both of their fabrics. Lincoln's pre-cum through his cotton briefs and Leni's moisture through her silk panties. Detecting more heat coming from her core, Lincoln's mindless self only thought to get even closer to such. His movements kept going, the tip of his pecker practically poking through her panties. Nearly breaching the pit of the pretty pink peach.

"Oh..."Leni moaned as she stirred awake. _'Huh? Oh, it's dark and black while I'm awake? I must be dreaming!' _Her train of thought. Her body physically tickled as she felt the thrust of Lincoln's hips, completely unaware of his identity nor her surroundings. Absolutely no clue that her mask is blinding her.

_'Has to be a dream!' She thought, 'No way something naughty like this could happen in real life!'. _With such thoughts, Leni moaned without excuse. Joy stirring below as she felt her privates being poked. '_It feels so big...It's either a dream or the internet.' _

Lincoln thrust even more as he felt even more heat rise from the source. As he mindlessly kept slamming his hips, accidents kept occurring. The stiff tip of his member slipping out the waistband of his briefs. The thrusting tip breaching past the silk curtain of Leni's panties. With such lubricating juices mixing, it slid right inside her. The eldest gasped as she felt such pleasure occurring. She couldn't help but thrust her own hips in enjoyment. Brother unknowingly fucking sister, sister unaware of who's giving it to her.

_'Oh if only this were real!' Leni thought exasperated, 'Then Chaz would be hung!' _

Their voyeur siblings were enjoying the show. Loud genes making a show, indeed. Both the comedian and the rocker were practically buck nude as they pleasured themselves to the footage. They could not only see as Lincoln entered inside their sister, they could hear Leni's moaning.

_("Oh, She's loving it!" Luan rubbed away at her pussy)_

_("Oh I don't blame her!" Luna diddled away with her vibrator, "Tell us about it, sis!") _

"Oh, do me." Leni gasped, "Keep doing me!"

Luan and Luna practically froze in place at those words. Leni just spoke. They just realized that Leni is genuinely awake.

"Don't stop!" Leni whispered to herself, enjoying every bit of it.

Lincoln kept thrusting, finding every bit of this warm and enjoyable. And Leni certainly wasn't complaining. She practically was climbing him, pushing the little sleep fucker down against the mattress. While the thrust were continuing, the positions had changed. Leni was no longer being pounded, but now riding the cock giving it to her.

_("She's awake!" Luan half-panicked, "Why isn't she freaking out?!" _

_("I'm not complaining." Luna said as she played with her breast, "Let her have fun.") _

It was no longer Lincoln's hips bucking against hers. It was now Leni's fine ass colliding with his balls. Which in return smacked against her pussy, tickling the gem that was her clitoris.

"Come on, Chazzy." She whispered, "Little bit more please!"

Lincoln's slumbering form ignored the incorrect name and their eavesdropping sisters were snickering as they connected two and two together. But by some unknown force, it was almost as if Lincoln heard his sister's request and complied. His hips thrust up, his whole member sliding deep inside her.

"AAAAAH!" Leni halfheartedly screeched, currently on cloud nine right now.

Lincoln himself grunted as his tip began to spray his seed, each and every little soldier swimming inside his sister's womb.

Leni perched from her brother, lying back down to her bed. The soft through of a mind blowing orgasm to the softness of a bed. She was nothing but comfortable tonight.

Lincoln rested comfortably, his member going soft and shrinking back inside the containing frame of his briefs. He breathed heavily, completely as unaware as she was.

_("That was hot." Commented Luna as she was enjoying herself.)_

_("Add it to the stash?" Luan asked, met with Luna's rapid nodding.) _

**_(Meanwhile...)_**

Rita approached Lincoln's room with much on her mind. In fact, with so much on her mind she about nearly forgot to satisfy Lincoln for the other's sake.

"Here's hoping Lincoln will go down smoothly tonight." Rita muttered to herself as she opened his door. Only to be met with the sight of an empty bed.

"Oh my God, he's escaped!" Rita panicked as she started rushing down the halls.

**The End...for now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Hello, dear readers! So I'm just going to say: This chapter is a bit all over the place, not so much focus on plot as it is on characters than anything. As for reviews, I've been picking up on a split between opinions and I'm curious: Which would most of you prefer: I keep the drama and any trace of plot within the story, or rather I just focus on the smut? Tell me in the reviews, I'm curious to see how this tallies up. That said, please; Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Bad dreams and bothersome nights -

Lincoln lies asleep in bed, after hours of strife. He would lie awake in bed and finally after midnight, fall asleep. It's been like that ever since his mom and little sister Lisa took him off the medicine. He didn't understand why exactly. It helped him sleep decently for quite awhile, but Lisa insisted that it wasn't working properly. Afterwards, he had returned to the problems of before. An insomniac in the making, if you will. And they still refuse to give him back the prescription.

It was around 1 o'clock in the morning that Lincoln's eyes finally closed and his thoughts drifted hazily. His consciousness resting, his surroundings changed with details lifted. It was once again, time for a brief dream within this brief sleep. _'What would it be this time?' _Lincoln wondered.

_Lincoln looked around, seeing that he was simply floating around in a pink void. No physical terrain to decorate such, no floor or ground beneath his feet. Just the the blinding color of pink everywhere. But there was someone other in the void with him. Lying right in front of him was his older sister. Leni. And in a matter that made him blush crimson. _

_Leni laid horizontally, bare as the day as she was born. Not a single thing was dressing her, not even her little sunglasses. Her legs were spread wide, giving him a good view of her pretty, pink pussy. A pussy that she was spreading even wider with two index fingers. And contrast to the pink of her package and the pink surrounding them, Lincoln definitely noticed the white fluid dripping from her. _

_It dripped from her and rose above her due to lack of gravity in wherever they were. Lincoln didn't know why, but the sight of said fluid made him sick to his stomach. Felt as if his stomach were weighing down with guilt, but guilt of what?_

_"Do you like my new look, Lincy?" Leni asked, lifting her head up. Though her eyes moved down, "It certainly looks like you do." _

_Lincoln looked down to follow her eyes, shocked by what he saw. He too was in his birthday suit! And if that was startling for him, his manhood was huge, erect and full of blood. He desperately tried to cover such with his hands, but to no avail. His junk was just too big to cover!_

_"Don't be shy, Lincy." Leni giggled, "I can't get a refill if you're being shy." _

_"Huh?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow at her words. But Leni simply spread herself again with her index fingers. _

_"I need a refill, Lincy." Leni said, "Give it to me." _

_At those words, Lincoln's manhood twitched in his hands, as if it were getting eager. The head of his member, bobbing up and down with energy, as if it were a hyper puppy. Lincoln blushed at it all, shaking his head in denial of it. _

_"No." Lincoln said, "I ain't into this. This isn't what I want!" _

_"Oh but Lincoln." Leni piped up, getting his attention. She was no lying down, but standing right in front of him. She grinned like a cheshire cat as she grabbed a hold of him by the balls. "If only you knew." _

_"AAAAH!" Lincoln shouted, half of it from shock at the sight and the other half from pleasure as his sister manhandled his balls. _

"AAAH!" Lincoln gasped, bolting up. He looked around, seeing that he was in his room rather than the pink void. And Leni wasn't anywhere in sight. He sighed in relief.

"Another one." Lincoln said, realizing this was the third time this week. Brief sleep interrupted with weird dreams like that. Waking up him by nearly giving him a heart attack.

Lincoln looked down at his lap, noting of the obvious. Next to that heart attack, he would be waken up with a hard on as well. Evidently at the hands of his lewd psyche. He flicked at the stiffen head, which bounced like an antenna. He sighed in frustration.

"Gonna need to go to the bathroom for this." Lincoln said as he rose from his bed, "And to therapy or something."

**(Elsewhere in the house) **

In Luna and Luan's room, the comedian and rocker lied in their beds, asleep for once. Luan rested with a camera aimed at herself. Instead of searching for any sexual exploits of her family, the camera aimed to record any rare jokes that Luan would mumble in her sleep. Luna slept on the bottom bunk, wearing headphones as her resting form listened to music. The song being that of a band known as "Nerf herder".

"Just love me..." Luna mumbled in sleep as she went along with the lyrics. And not just her mouth singing along, for her dreams to have gone along with for the musical journey. Luna stirred in her sleep as her consciousness was swept across somewhere else...

_"I'm sorry, Luna." were the words that started it all. Words that accompanied a return letter, handed back to Luna by someone else that she was fond of. Sam. _

_"I'm just not into you that way." Sam said, trying to say such words with tact. But even so, they were only met with with Luna's heart breaking and tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_"We can still be friends, right?" Sam asked. Luna smiled and nodded in agreement with Sam, juxtaposed with the tear stained cheeks of hers. _

_Following such heart break, Luna spent quite a lot of time in her room. Sobbing into her pillow, jamming out to melancholy music. Hell, she spent an hour once rubbing one out, thinking of the all the things she'd do to Sam if only she'd return her affection. She stowed in her her funk for about a month. It wasn't until after such time that she finally came out of her room. _

_One day, Luna had smoked a bit of grass from her personal stash. Brightening up her mood, napping away most of the day. By the time she had woken up, it was nightfall. Drawn out of her sleep by odd noises. Noises coming from Luan's bunk above, such as the sound of her weight shifting and creaking the bed. Noises that she swore sounded like that she'd hear in a porno. _

_Luna raised her head to intrude, catching Luan rubbing one to such porn...porn that consisted of their mother blowing their sleeping brother! Luna about freaked until Luan covered her mouth, hushing her. _

_"As taboo as this may be, it certainly provides a change to routine." Luan said frantic, "And I just needed a change in things!" _

_Luna was about to say something, her sister's words stuck in her head. A change in things? Honestly, after the whole Sam ordeal, she herself could use a change in things. Her eyes shifted to the computer, which still played such explicit footage. _

_"Care if I watch?" asked the faux Brit. _

_Luan's eyes widen in surprise. But she shifted over, patting a spot next to her. "Have a seat." She smiled. _

"AH!" Luna gasped bolting up. She breathed heavily as she looked at surroundings. In fact, looking at said surroundings merely added a phantom weight to her mind. "Hard to believe how much things have changed..." She sighed.

"I need to take a piss." Luna mumbled to herself as she rose from her bed. Dressed in merely her bra and panties, she added her iconic shirt for the hallway's sake. Hopefully time outside of this room will do her some good...

_**(Meanwhile...) **_

_Lori's eyes opened wide, viewing that she was in her bed and surrounded by quite an unusual sight. Once again, she was in bed and back in her old childhood room. But surrounding her, and more importantly atop her, were others. On the side of her bed was mother, wearing an open bathrobe and a gimp mask with a riding crop in her hands. Her bathrobe provided a generous view to her goods. And the riding crop was being used to whip the posterior of the one atop of Lori.  
_

_Pinning her down and hitching the skirt of her nightgown high up, was Lincoln. Similar to the memory that haunted her, Lincoln was nude as a wee baby and rapidly inserting his member inside her. The only difference being his eyes. For starters, they were open, evident that he was wide awake this time. Open, bloodshot and showing a sad expression on his face. Sad and in pain, as Rita kept lashing at his exposed ass once again. _

_"Keep fucking your sister!" Rita ordered, making her son's ass more red than motherly possible. She seemed to grin as she heard Lori's grunts of discomfort. _

_"Lori, I can't stop!" Lincoln sobbed as he was being physically abused. Abused to resume the pounding of her pussy. His forlorn showing that he partaken no joy in this. _

_Said expression then became one of pain as a different tool was meeting with his ass. A literal shock zapping at the lashed wounds on his left cheek. His body couldn't help but jolt upward at such a sensation, his member pounced more deeper than it originally was. Lori gasped and moaned at the enhanced protrusion of herself. She glanced at the person responsible, eyes widen in surprise. _

_Lisa, holding a cattle prod whose tip sparked with electricity. Her attire was definitely much different than the last time Lori saw her. Over the green sweater and burgundy trousers was a white lab coat with pink rubber gloves overlapping with the sleeves at her hands. And in place of her usual glasses were sunglasses...with scarlet swastikas on the lenses. _

_"There!" Lisa exclaimed with excitement, "You see, Herr Mother Unit? There are improves in breeding of cattle!"_

_"True, but we don't want him to be electrocuted to death mid-fuck.." Rita said as she observed her children's coitus. _

_"Bah, I know what i'm doing!" Lisa rebuked, "So says I, the quack!" _

_"What the fuck?!" Lori exclaimed at the two women in the background, but they seem to ignore her. _

_"Lori..." Lincoln's voice caught her attention. She looked at her brother, who's face seem to be a fusion between pain and exhaustion, but hardly any pleasure. _

_"I'm so sorry. But I can't stop doing this..." Lincoln said softly, tears building up in his bloodshot eyes. Lori couldn't help but feel pity as she saw her brother like such. Especially as she saw Lisa give another zap on the ass!  
_

_"Silence, inferior brother unit!" Lisa barked loudly,"You will carry on and paint her insides white!" _

_"Yeah!" Rita chimed in, whipping Lincoln with the riding crop. _

_Lori looked at her tormented brother, disturbed by the sight. If she could, she'd lift her hand to his face in attempt to comfort him. But unfortunately she was currently restrained. But instead she did the best of her abilities, wrapping her legs around Lincoln's waist. Much to the surprise of the white haired slave. _

_"Don't worry, Lincoln." Lori said comfortingly, trying her best to smile. "As soon as you cum, it'll all be over." _

_"B-but, but..." Lincoln stuttered, seeming unsure by this tactic. _

_"If it makes you feel better, I'm likely to cum as soon as you cum." Lori said, knowing what he was getting at. Lincoln, wanting this be over as much as she did, simply carried on with the thrusting of his pelvis. Lori's feet appearing to push back his posterior, enhancing the speed. Lori grunted from the thrusting, while Lincoln grunted as his testicles kept smacking against her. _

_"Hey, Dom-mom and Herr Quack!" Lori grunted her insults, "How about you squeeze his balls back there. That'll literally help him cum faster!" _

_"She's right!" Lisa chimed in agreement, reaching forth and giving Lincoln's ballsack a hard squeeze. Lincoln moaned loudly as such a sensation. _

_Lincoln kept up the thrusting for quite a few minutes. All Lori could do was lie back and take it. Something she was familiar with. But she wasn't familiar with the look of pain, guilt and shame on his face. It bothered her. He clearly doesn't want this to happen but has no control in the matter. Lori would release a light moan in between grunts, hoping that would improve the situation for him. But all it simply did was remind the two that here they were, fucking. _

_"Lori...I think i'm getting close." Lincoln said, shame lacing his voice. _

_"Yes! DO IT!" Rita and Lisa said behind him, much to the other's grief. _

_"It's okay, Lincoln." Lori said, comforting him. "None of this is your fault." _

_Lincoln smiled lightly at her words, Lori doing the same in return. Lisa tightened her grip on Lincoln's testicles, them getting closer to the base of his manhood. Lincoln bit his lower lip as he could feel his orgasm approach. His moans were stiffed as he released his geyser's worth of seed into his sister. Lori moaned in return as she felt her own climax happen in response. _

"AH!" Lori gasped as she jumped awake. Breathing heavily as she swore she about had a heart attack. She looked around, seeing that she was still in the small apartment that she and Bobby shared. Speaking of Bobby, who just happen to be sleeping next to her, his sleeping limbs wrapped around her in every way. She sighed in relief at the affectionate cuddling.

Lori began to feel something occurring beneath the sheets. Using her free hands, she lifted the sheets to find her loving boyfriend having a case of morning wood, poking her in the hip. _'Well that explains quite a bit.' _Lori thought, as she put two and two together.

She attempted to shift from the raging stiffie that was her boo-boo bear. As she did, she felt quite a lot of moisture beneath. A sticking mess that was staining her panties. Dipping her fingers in it, she saw that it was clear rather than the white that would come from Bobby. Meaning that it was from her, courtesy of her dream.

As soon as the thought occur, the whole entire dream flashed before her eyes. She could feel the phantom pleasure that would've been Lincoln's pounding at her pussy. A sense of fear at she glanced at the corners of her room, fearing of her nightmarish mother and sister's presence. To her relief, they weren't. But then, the phantom weight of it all settled upon her mind.

"I gotta give the twerp a call." Lori said, feeling around for her cellphone, "He doesn't deserve this torment."

_**To be continued...Cliffhanger!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Greetings, my wonderful readers! I know, I've been gone awhile from this story. Sadly life took me for a ride and was walking funny for awhile. But with the holidays coming up, I thought I'd come down your chimney and drop something off. Just a tease. I'm saving the real stocking stuffer closer to the big day, you naughty folk. Without further delay: Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

It's Christmas time, a time when everyone is filled with cheer. Well...everyone other than Lincoln Loud. Lincoln had been bummed out for quite some time. These past couple of months have been a hard and confusing time. Even now, as Lincoln walks now through the snow with Clyde, he can't seem to perk up. Not even with Christmas break on the horizon and the weather being a winter wonderland, he still looked glum.

"Even plans for the holidays, Linc?" Clyde asked sincerely, his concerns aiming to get a smile out of his best buddy.

"Eh...nothing concrete." Lincoln mumbled, simply shuffling through the snow.

"Expecting any company?" Clyde asked.

"No. Why?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow at that.

"Because I've never seen that car there before." Clyde pointed his finger in direction at the Loud household, specifically aimed for the red Prius.

Lincoln's eyes widen in confusion at first, not sure about the vehicle. His mind swiftly did inventory for a second, trying to trace back where he'd recall the car from. The only time he'd seen a red Prius was one time with Bobby...

Putting two and two together, Lincoln's body took off sprinting for the house. Leaving Clyde behind him, bewildered and distant. His best friend was confused by such an action. "Hey, where ya going?!"

"Sorry, Clyde! Family priorities!" Lincoln shouted back, but he didn't bother turning around to speak such. His body was fixed on the direction he was taking, especially if what he was thinking was right. And if it is, then Clyde wasn't exactly allowed near.

He ran faster than he usually would...breathing heavily...thank God he remembered to turn the knob as he reached the door or else he'd just crash through. As he entered his home, he slid, nearly skid, across the linoleum. Practically skating into the living room, he was met with a sight.

A young, gorgeous blonde in a turquoise overcoat. Haven't been seen in some time. His darling sister, Lori. Busy chatting away with his mother and Lisa, her eyes weren't on him. Lincoln took advantage, rushing forth and affectionately tackling her in a tight hug.

"LORI!" Lincoln shouted, happy to see his eldest sister after so long.

"Hehe, hey there kiddo!" Lori chuckled, "You've gotten big on me."

She wasn't wrong. Lincoln had grown a few inches during the time she was away. He was about up to her bosom by this point. Speaking of his face was buried in, unknowingly motor-boating them as his hug became more affectionate. Blushing awkwardly at such, she gently tapped him on the head, getting his attention to look up. Noticing her restrained form, he relinquished her.

"You're back!" Lincoln said, excited and jittery at her presence.

"Yep." She nodded, "Back for the holidays, Bobby and I are staying at a local motel."

"How long are you staying?" He asked, pausing as he hold on for what her answer would be. Rita and Lisa looking at her, just as curious on the matter.

"At the very least, until the day after Christmas." Lori shrugged, concerned as to how they'd react. They all seem to keep their smiles up.

"YES!" Lincoln cheered, his fists pumping up. As Lori noticed his clenched eyes, she took the swift chance to lean towards her mother and younger sister.

"_Does he know?" _She whispered gravely. The color swiftly drained from the two ladies faces, frowning solemnly. Lori hissed a sigh, head looming downward in defeat at the answer.

"Hey Lori, you ok?" Lincoln asked, tugging on Lori's overcoat. Lori just glanced at him and smiled softly.

She knelt down on one knee, much to the young lad's confusion. As he was trying to comprehend what was going on, Lori took that moment to snatch him up in a great, big, bear hug. Choc full of affection that had been sorely lacking in the past few months.

"I've even better now that I've seen my brother!" Lori said sweetly, getting a smile out of the boy. "How about you go out to the prius? Bobby should have your little souvenir with him."

"Yahoo!" Lincoln cheered, taking off running excited. And as soon as he was gone, Lori turned to Rita and Lisa. Her happy expression slowly disappearing off her face by the second. Soon, there was nothing left but the sardonic frown of an expression. This made the other two nervous.

"You do realize...he's gonna have to find out at some point, right?" Lori said slowly, as if she were worried they wouldn't catch it otherwise. Rita and Lisa jumped in surprise as they processed these words.

"L-Lori..." Rita stuttered, voice laced with dread and regret, "Please don't."

"If not a fault upon the dynamic, then it'd be one on the psychological framing of Lincoln." Lisa lectured, pleading that logic would reach Lori.

Lori glared at them from the side of her eye, "Say that we don't tell him? That he finds out otherwise...what then?"

Rita and Lisa looked at each other, then back to Lori, then down at the floor in shame. They had no clue what they'd do. They've been trying their damnedest to keep this whole she-bang under the rug, they hadn't even bothered trying to think up other solutions.

"One way or another, guys." Lori spoke softly, "Lincoln _will _find out the truth."

**The End! Cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone! Sorry if I've been slacking off and teasing you with some chapters. Been in a fist fight with some douche called 'Life'. But I'm back with a dirty, little gift to leave underneath your tree. Basically a dirty parody of "12 days of Christmas" that I'm hoping you'll enjoy. Note: The symbol of **(...), **I'll admit you'll be annoyed by the end. That said, remember to read, review, enjoy this as well as the holiday. And don't forget...happy wanking ;)_

**_12 occurrences of Lincoln_**

_Slurp... _

Lori drank her mug of eggnog as she watched her brother sleep intently. Her eyes wide, almost as if she was refusing to blink. Her face was painted with a conflicted frown. Her soul toiling with a moral debate as she observed him. The most relaxing being done was her squatted stance as she sat in the chair, placed in the opened doorway to Lincoln's room.

Lincoln, however, seemed more relaxed in contrast. He simply laid there, snoozing away. Unlike so many in the house, Lincoln wasn't covered in layers for warmth. Quite the opposite, merely sleeping in his briefs beneath a single blanket. Must be the insulation of his room. He seemed so peaceful that Lori almost couldn't believe that he was the same brother that she ran away from.

In fact, it was for such debate, that Lori refrained from wanting to place handcuffs on the sleeping brother. She wanted to believe that her brother was good and that his nocturnal demons were held back. She wanted to do good by Lincoln. But certain habits are hard to break from, she assumes.

"Still standing guard, huh?" Lori heard from behind her, faced with her mother and Lisa looking upon her.

"I know how it looks." Lori starts off sounding like a kid caught with the cookie jar, "But I just wanted assurance that he remained asleep."

"With his sleep patterns and probability rates, I doubt he will stir this time around." Lisa stated as a matter of fact.

"_This time around?"_ Lori raised an eyebrow at such phrasing, "How many times has he stirred about exactly?"

Color drained from their faces, sweat flushing and awkward glances exchanged between them. "Umm...q-quite a few." Rita struggled to cough out.

"What?!" Lori said shocked, her volume causing Lincoln to stir in his sleep for a second. She made the conscious effort to lower her voice. "What do you mean, quite a few?"

Rita looked down in shame for a brief moment, Lisa stepping forth. "How about we discuss in this elsewhere?" She grasped Lori's hand, guiding her and their mother away from Lincoln's room.

**(Meanwhile, in another room...)**

Oddly enough, tonight was a sort of casual night in the room of Luna and Luan. Luna simply sat on her bunk, strumming away on her axe and tuning the strings to find the accoustic tune that she was looking for. Luan up on the top bunk, had the laptop in front of her yet her hands were occupied with her beloved ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts.

"Ok, Mr. Coconuts." Luan greeted the dummy, "Let's see if we can find any material for risque humor."

"Listen, Doll." Mr. Coconuts 'spoke' in his little accent, "I'm plenty wood as it is, you don't need me watching porn."

"HA! Good one, Mr. Coconuts!" Luan applauded 'him'.

"And two," Mr. Coconuts continued, "if you want me talking filth, just make Trump's publicist."

"Whoa, a political zinger!" Luan applauded, typing a few keys on her laptop. "Jokes aside, let's get to work."

"Oh great, before filth, you're starting with bullshit." said.

**(Meanwhile...)**

Sitting around a round table within Lisa's laboratory/room, sat Lori, Lisa and Rita. Each sipping from a mug of eggnog to calm the mood that was lingering in the air. Rita was the first to start off speaking.

"Where do I start?" Rita asked, sounding weak with guilt in her voice.

"How about the beginning?" Lori asked sardonically.

"Well, after you...moved out," Rita struggled to say such words, "The first night of Lincoln's started off with -"

**(...) **

"-One night with Leni!" Luan finished off some joke. Her laptop displaying the footage of Lincoln plowing away at a blindfolded Leni.

"Lucky bastard." Mr. Coconuts muttered beneath his 'breath'.

**(...)**

"What?" Lori asked shocked.

"Familiar location factoring in, Lincoln's unconscious mind moved onto the nearing thing." Lisa explained the reasoning, yet not making it sound any better for Lori.

"I can't believe she thought she was dreaming the whole time." Rita shook her head in shame.

"Well, that's one." Lori wanted to know the rest, needing her mother to move past such emotion.

"Following up one night, it seemed as if Lincoln was going to remain docile for the entire night." Lisa pitched in.

"Yes, until Lola and Lana came up to him, each frightened by a noise." Rita carried on, "They went to Lincoln for comfort and before you know it, he had - "

**(...) **

"-Two twins in his bed!" Luan chimes in, her hand gesturing at her screen. Lincoln lied docile with the twins curled up on his lap. Their heads on his lap, right in-between a the erection poking forth. Luan and Mr. Coconuts couldn't resist chuckling at the conversation that would occur by morning, the twins discussing the stain on one's face.

_"Lana, you drooled all over my face!" Lola complained. _

_"Did not!" Lana defended herself._

_"Yes, you did! Look at this gunk all over my face!" Lola said, pointing at the translucent liquid smudged on her cheek. Lana, being the filth monger that she is, leans forth and literally licks it off of her. Sending her twin running off, screaming and complaining even more. _

"Quite the dirty girl." Mr. Coconuts wiggled his eyebrows.

**(...) **

"Eww! That's gross even for Lana!" Lori cringed in disgust.

"Indeed." Said Lisa, "I had to pump her stomach later in her sleep."

Lori's jaw dropped at that note, flabbergasted.

"Hey, we couldn't exactly inform Lana of what she licked up." Rita put her defense, "Especially when it gets followed up by - "

**(...) **

"-Three french kisses, huh?" Luan nudged her dummy, her smile beaming with pride. The footage displaying three different times that Lincoln wandered into her room, making out with her as his tongue explored her mouth.

"Of course that would be your favorite." Luna snickered as she continued her acoustics.

"Surprised your braces didn't shred his tongue." Coconuts delivered with quick wit, getting a chuckle out of Luna and a glare from Luan.

**(...) **

"Wow." Lori said with widen eyes, "Surprised she didn't wake up during any of it."

"Yes, I may require her vitals if a next time were to occur." Noted Lisa.

Rita ignored that and carried on, "And after that, things only worsened with the -"

"-Four moaning Lynns!" Luan chimed as she witness four different clips of Lincoln massaging Lynn's body. Groping her breast, squeezing her bottom and rubbing away at her mound. Each of which gaining a moan from the slumbering athlete.

"Certainly beats her snoring." Quipped Coconuts.

"Ok, how does she not wake up during that?" Lori now no longer suspending her disbelief.

"Lori, you know how much of a heavy sleeper Lynn is." Rita explained the obvious.

Lori shrugged in defeat, "Fair enough."

Lisa chimed in, "And things only got weird after he got into the -"

**(...)**

"FIVE COCK RINGS!" Luan nearly sung, with Luna strumming away some heavy notes on her guitar, playing passionately.

"I take it that got you excited, huh?" Coconuts asked Luna with a raised eyebrow. Luna quickly climbed up to the top bunk, meeting the dummy's eyes for a second.

"You know it." Luna grinned, her eyes falling onto the laptop's screen. Footage shown of Lincoln digging around in Luna's dresser drawers. And as he ceased, he turned around with quite the stiff, dresser from tip to bottom with the aforementioned black cock rings. Luna's tongue escaped her mouth as she breathed heavily at the image.

Lori's eyes widen and her mouth silenced for a moment. Her mother and sister were left waiting for a response. Only for her to say, "Do I really even want to know why those would be in their room?"

Rita and Lisa looked at each other and back at Lori. All those could do was shrug, not having a single clue.

"Yikes." Lori murmured, scratching her head with running conclusions. "Do I even want to know what's next?"

"That would be me." Lisa raised her finger in a matter of fact manner.

"What?!" Lori lit up with surprise at such.

"Well, you see what happened was -"

**(...)**

"-Six swats on the ass." Luan sung, Luna now strumming melodically to such now that she was up with them.

The footage was quite the sight. Lincoln sitting in the living room, dressed only in his birthday suit. Unlike before, there wasn't a visible erection in his lap. Instead in its place was Lisa. Bent over and trapped by his grip, her trousers down around her ankles and her eyes open. She was completely awake as Lincoln would spank her ass, then soothe with a light massage then swat at it again. Her face would cringe with each slap.

_"__You been a naughty girl, Ronnie." Lincoln murmured half asleep, physically living out some dream of his. _

Soon their mom would be displayed on the screen, walking on the whole mess. She remained frozen as Lisa raised her head in distress. She mouthed the words, _'Help me', _hoping her mother would rescue. A whole five minutes of footage would be dedicated as Rita would awkwardly attempt to slide Lisa out from under Lincoln's grip. Only to be followed by another five as the two would try to get the slumbering boy back to his room.

"I don't know which is more red: Her ass or your mom's face." Snickered Mr. Coconuts.

**(...)**

"I'd say that just proves my point so far." Lori felt like this highlights the issue.

"It didn't go too far." Lisa tried to lighten the mood, "Thankfully Mother shown up before his dreams worsen."

"I still don't understand what he sees in Ronnie Ann." Rita mumbled underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Lori asked.

"I said Lisa didn't get the worst of it." Rita saved herself, "Not as bad as the -"

**(...)**

"-Seven rabbits spawned!" Luan chimed, Luna's guitar momentarily busting a string at such lyrics. She swiftly striven to repair the damage.

The footage was...bizarre, to say the least. A nude Lincoln stumbling blindly towards their pet rabbit, Gary. The rabbit's eyes were widen with fear, trained on the human member standing tall in his direction. By nature alone, Gary had a pretty good idea on what would follow. Frighten, Gary's shivering form closed his eyes, muscles clenched and, then..._POP! _Eyes opened, Gary blushed as apparently had just given birth to the seven bunnies from behind.

Even the likes of Luan and Luna could crack at such a thing. All they could really do was stare at the screen, wondering what did they just saw. Eyes wide and jaws hanging.

"Guess Gary requires an 'i' instead of a 'y'." Mr. Coconuts saying the only words that could be said.

**(...)**

"Took us a few days to sell the bunnies to a shelter." Rita explained as she finished. Lori looked at her in shock.

"He...tried..to fuck the rabbit?" Lori asked slowly as if she were trying to make sure she heard it all right.

"Evidently he didn't know what was going on." Lisa explained, hoping to save the image of Lincoln's humanity in this circumstance.

"And Gary is a girl?" Lori asked further more. Rita and Lisa nodded.

"Apparently we didn't look close enough." Rita said with dry wit, hoping the humor would save the moment.

"What else happened?" Lori asked with worry, not completely sure if she truly wanted to know more.

"Well..." Rita began, "The very next night he had -"

**(...)**

"-Eight loads a milking!" The melody of perverted humor continued.

The footage was more tamed than prior. Lincoln was once again slumbering about in the nude. This time though, this body was sitting about in the living room, rubbing away at his member until climax...and over...and over...and over. Each climax delivering a high rising shot of his seed, target and landing on shelf that supported the TV.

Luan and Luna were quite in awe of such, precision and all. "More, more, more." They both chanted in glee at the sight.

"Boy's been drinking his milk." Chuckled Mr. Coconuts.

**(...)**

Rita shuddered at the memory, "Took a lot of bleach to clean up the mess."

"I'm never watching on that TV again." Lori mumbled underneath her breath, disgusted by such imagery.

"A scientific miracle for his vitals." Lisa noted, in surprising form of awe.

"Literally disgusting." Lori complained at such.

Rita grimaced as she resumed speaking, "And then followed by -"

**(...)**

"-Nine rounds of spooning!" The entertaining duo resumed their musical of voyeurism.

The footage being nine different of Lincoln's nightly intrusions in one compilation. Unconsciously invading the rooms of the females in the house, sans Lily's nursery. Without awareness, he crept into bed with each of them, as if a underage boogeyman figure. Snuggled up against the body of each, from Leni to Lola and even the additional likes of their mother. Pressed against the back of their bodies, he began spooning for warmth from them. As if their bottoms was a goldmine of warmth and his pelvis the prospector.

Luan couldn't help but chuckle at the footage involving Lola. For Lincoln wasn't the only spooning in the room, their dog Charles appearing to imitate Lincoln's action onto one of their stuffed plushies. And Lola's half asleep words didn't help!

"_Mmm, yes." Lola moaned in her sleep, "Now tell me I'm pretty."_

The girls couldn't help but burst into laughter at such. Doing their damnedest to muffle it out so they couldn't be overheard.

"Is it weird that Lincoln's doing more humping than the dog in that one?" Mr. Coconuts would ask.

"Yes." Luna answered 'him', "But it's still hot."

**(...)**

"Ok, how many circumstances did Lincoln go about and do exactly?" Lori pinched the bridge of her nose, curious and exhausted as to how much did her brother's issue has progressed.

Rita looked at Lisa, how whipped out a calculator and punched in a few keys. A beep here, a bop there. "Factoring out repeated actions, it would appear Lincoln's done about 12 different situations."

"And how many left?" Lori hoped there wasn't a whole 12 to go.

"2." Lisa answered.

"And I'd say tenth is the worst." Rita grimaced.

"Why?..." Lori raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"...Lucy may know." Rita said with shame.

"What?!" Lori gasped, color draining from her face.

"We don't know how or what she knows" Lisa carried on, "But her sneaking about may mean she witnessed something."

"Which led to the one thing we did find out -" Rita said, degrading into a worrisome whisper.

**(...) **

"-Ten peeping Lucy's!" Luan continued, beaming some pride at this one. The footage for once not being of Lincoln's actions, but rather their Gothic sibling. Lincoln would be involved in the footage, though awake and minding his own business in moments of privacy. But the pervert in action would be the younger sibling, noticed skulking in the backgrounds.

Whether she being peering in from the stairway as Lincoln would be living room or viewing him in his room from the vent above, it would always change in method. But they would keep seeing her peeping in on their brother. Hell, one involved Lincoln bathing in the shower and privately tending to his needs as he did so. Too much in the zone, Lincoln of course hadn't noticed the peep hole carved in the wall with an eye looking in on him.

"Possible recruit?" Luan asked her sister.

"Totally dude." Nodded the rocking anglophile.

"She's giving me the creeps." Mr. Coconuts shudders...receiving startled looks from both of the sisters.

**(...)**

"Troublesome it was, to patch the hole without letting father or Lana in on it." Lisa notes on the reconstruction work done for the bathroom.

"So great." Lori bellows sardonically, "So we literally have a sleepwalking assailant and a peeping sis who's wide awake."

"Lincoln's not aware of what he's doing." Rita rebuked, "And Lucy is probably just curious, she's coming to that age."

"So we literally need to fix two problems then." Lori sums up the issues at hand. "Anything more?"

"Well..." Lisa says awkwardly, "There's account of the - "

**(...)**

"-Eleven shots to the G spot!" Luan and Luna sung in harmony, both of their faces cringing as they recalled the context. It in reference to their mother in less than innocent light. Hell, even for a couple of perverted voyeurs like them, it was still something hard to swallow.

Though there was more than enough footage with variety, it didn't mean an original had to die. Just because Lincoln's nocturnal wanderings developed more tastes, didn't mean a previous dish had ceased. Their mother would still occasional tend to Lincoln's needs, in hopes that would leave him satisfied and docile. Though, the footage would show that Lincoln wasn't the only one being satisfied. Adjusting the angle to the film, the girls could see the grinning O-face displayed on her face. She was enjoying it.

And as the smacking of their mother's ass cheeks would slowly cease, the stiffness of Lincoln going soft, the girls could see the grin of such pleasure slowly turn into a frown of shame. The haze of her orgasm lifting and reality settling in. She slowly removed herself from Lincoln's lap, then rushing to collect her clothes and out the door.

"Well, least Lincoln could blame it on the sleepiness." Mr. Coconuts commented.

**(...)**

"You're still doing that?" Lori asked.

"I do what I have to do." Rita said, looking down in shame. Lisa patted her on the back in attempts of comfort.

"But mom, don't you realize?" Lori reached forth and cupped her mother's hands, "If we tell Lincoln and fix this, you won't have to do it anymore."

"And if we give Lincoln such clarity, how do you think he will react?" Lisa asked, if not rebuked, "How do you think he will process such information?"

Lori didn't answer at first. She figured that the others would be immediately on board with what would seem to be the answer. But to such a question? "I don't know."

Rita sobbed, "That's why we have to keep it back for awhile. Until we have an answer to all of our problems and won't make Lincoln go crazy with grief."

And on that note, the ladies at the table fell silent. Each unable to speak about the subject any further. Unsure if any pleasant dreams were to follow tonight.

**(Meanwhile in Luan/Luna's room...)**

"And providing 12 nights of pleasure!" The duet concluded their song, Luna swiftly strumming a quick solo as the song reached its climax.

"That was good, bra!" Luna complimented.

"So good, that least the song was the only one to climax in here!" Snickered Mr. Coconuts. Luna cringed for a few seconds.

"Ok, bad pun aside, put that thing away." Luna shuddered, "Gives me the creep."

"Ok, Ok." Luan said as she began putting the dummy back into his case. "Least this night was fun somewhat."

"No doubt, bra." Luna agreed, "If only it could get much better."

And as if a tempt of fate by such words, that very second the vent in the corner of the room dropped. Dropped to the floor with a clang, followed by a thud as more fell from the ceiling. Much more in the shape of an eight year old girl dressed in black from head to toe. Lucy...

"I know what you guys are doing." Lucy said in monotone manner, "And I want in."

Luna and Luan looked at each other, then back to Lucy. A pause of silence quickly filled the air. Tension was thick. Luna then extended her hand to Lucy. Luan followed in suit. Following her instincts, Lucy shook their hands.

"Welcome aboard, bra."

**(THE END?! CLIFFHANGER!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Night of the Countess **

Lincoln tossed and turned in his bed, his eyes half-lit. All through the night, or rather nights, he has been rather restless. Recently his mother and his sister have been weening him off of his medication in order to see if he can sleep without it. He _can_ sleep, just not for very long. His body shuffled underneath his blanket as blood ran throughout all of his body.

"Lincoln?" Lincoln's eyes widen as he heard a female voice. He saw Lucy, cloaked in black. "Lincoln, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you. What's up, Lucy?" Lincoln asked groggily, _How did she get in? Th door was locked!_

"Don't call me 'Lucy'." She said, sounding displeased, "Call me 'Countess'".

"Lucy, it's pretty late for your goth role playing games." Lincoln whined.

"But not...to live out your deepest desires!" She opened her cloak, revealing that she was practically nude bare for the black, knee high boots that she wore. She smirked as she saw Lincoln's jaw drop.

"Lucy, cover yourself!" Lincoln said, trying to avert his eyes. But she merely reached out and pulled his hand away from them.

"Does it really not click in your head that this is a dream?" She says sardonically, "And a wet dream for that matter."

"What?" Lincoln raises an eyebrow in question.

"Would the real Lucy come to you like this?" She asked. Lincoln shook his head 'no'.

"And you obviously noticed that I'm in here despite the lock." Lincoln felt a chill as she displayed such reading of his thoughts.

"How did you know that?!" Lincoln asked, startled. Lucy, or Countess, however remained calm.

"Because it's a dream." She states, "And as for the wet portion..."

She reaches her hand down his pajama bottoms, gripping his member and rubbing it oh so very delicately. Enough to get a shudder out of the boy.

"Wow." She smirks, "Quite the size for your age."

"T-this is...so wrong." Lincoln struggled to say. Countess seemed a bit put down by such.

"I've confirmed to you that this is a dream." She said, her voice hardened, "Neither this nor I am real."

"Y-yeah but..."Lincoln was about to say, but stopped, not having any words further.

"So let loose." She whispered seductively, rubbing the tip of his member with her thumb, "You're clearly liking it, anyway."

Lincoln was about to open his mouth, yet remained silent. Countess took advantage and kissed him, slipping her tongue inside like a snake. It danced with his own, hardly with any resistance. A pleasurable moan erupting from Lincoln's mouth, echoing down her throat. As they separate, Lincoln breathed heavily, his eyes falling upon her budding breast. He seemed a tad forlorn by such, but apparently it only caused the Countess to chuckle for some reason.

"I know out of all the girls you could've dreamed about, I'm not exactly carrying a pair of knockers." She smirked, unashamed. "But I think I got something that will make up for it."

She stood up, her exposed pelvis now leveled with his face. His nostrils were met with a wrecking ball of a scent, like flowers and pine. He focused on the clear liquid dripping from her sex. She was wet. And the Countess could see him getting harder over it, which she smirked at. She then slowly descends, squatting over his erect member.

"Wha?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow as to what she was doing. But she merely pressed her hand onto chest, pushing him down and restraining him.

"I know you usually fantasize about being the man on top." She said mockingly, "But how about an experience with a girl in charge?"

"Uhm..." Lincoln hesitated on his answer. Though it didn't seem to matter. She slowly seem to start pressing herself upon him, merely a poke within her. The slight percentage of brief tightness was enough to shut him up instantly.

"If you want this, just submit." Countess says, actually grinning like a maniac awaiting his answer.

Lincoln shivered and shook beneath her, sweating bullets as he was getting all hot and bothered. He didn't even understand why he was bothered to begin. _It's dreams, right? So there's no consequences. _Running that logic on a loop in his head, he didn't see any reason to resist her offer and temptations. And she was right about one; He did want it.

"I-I submit." Lincoln stuttered. Countess grinned.

"Great." She slowly lowered the rest of herself upon him. Lincoln's eyes widen as it felt like his junk was placed in a pleasurable vice. So tight! Before he knew, she was throwing the slow pace out the window and replaced it with a quick rise and fall.

"Oh my God!" Lincoln huffed out as he could barely keep up with the pace she was going at.

"You desired this, Lincoln." She says, breathing heavily, "And you enjoy every bit of it, I assure you. Just give into your desire."

"Yes." Lincoln moaned, unsure if he was answering to her or just moaning. Neither of them could tell nor care, simply carrying on.

"You like having it fast and dominating, Lincoln?" She asked.

"Y-yes, my Countess." Lincoln moaned his answer.

"Good. Cause it may be the only way to unload that full sac you have there." She says as she slams herself down, her rear making contact with his testicles. Lincoln's eyes practically bulging out of his head at this point.

_"Hope the girls are enjoying the show we're putting on." Thought the Countess, all unaware to Lincoln. _

_(Meanwhile...)_

_Luna's/Luan's Room -_

Luna and Luan gathered around, staring at the laptop with intense interest. Lincoln and "The Countess" displaying on the screen. Luan was fanning away at herself as she grew hot with arousal, while Luna listened with her headphones on and growing moist at the sounds that the two were making.

"I got to say, Lucy sure can be kinky with that role play stuff." Luan commented, but met with no response. She looked at her sister and was reminded about the headphones. She slugged Luna to get her attention.

"OW! WHAT?" Luna whined as she removed her headphones.

"I said Lucy's role play stuff sure can be kinky." Luan repeated herself.

"No doubt, dude. She must have some kind of dark side from the moon." Luna said, removing her moist panties and sling-shooting them into the hamper.

"Thank God she could fit through the vents." Luan said, "Especially with the others trying to lock the doors."

"Yeah, no doubt." Luna concurred, "She's rockin'!"

"As well as Lincoln's world right now!" Luan joked crassly as she watched her siblings nearing on climax on the climax.

"You think he'll realize it ain't a dream?" Luna questioned.

"As much as I love our brother, he can be quite gullible sometimes." Luan says sardonically, with Luna nodding in agreement.

"Oh look, there he cums!" Luan cracks another joke, pointing at the screen as Lincoln's O-face becomes more visible. Luna leans in with interest.

_(Meanwhile back in Lincoln's room...) _

"Oh my God, I'm going to cum my Countess!" Said Lincoln with eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

"Oh by the darkness!" She moans, "Give it to me! Give me your seed and mark your Countess!"

Lincoln almost wanting to push her off of him, to try and pull out in some manner. _But...it's a dream, right? There are no real consequences. So it wouldn't matter, right?_ All these questions going about in his head as he kept up his thrusting, his dick straining to hold back the semen for as long as possible. But as the seconds passing, he had to give out.

"OOOOH!" Lincoln moaned as he climaxed, especially as he could feel his "Countess's" climax in return. Oh the pleasure, he grew dizzy with the pleasures of a cream-pie. The sensitivity of his member was still active as his Countess risen, slipping off from him.

"Feelin' great?" She asked.

"Amazing..." Lincoln said, his eyes nearly rolling into his head. She smirked with an atmosphere of pride forming around her.

"Good. I'm glad it was good for you too, Lincoln..." She says, but Lincoln could barely make out what she was saying for he was practically passing out on her. It was so good that it pretty much took it all out of him!

"Hmmm." She hummed as she petted the hair of the now sleeping Lincoln. "Least I can make my get away without excuses."

She turned for the vent, climbing up and escaping the walls of his room. _'Perhaps I'll return another night...' _She thought she squeezed through the ventilation system, the musk of wild fucking leaking off into all the other rooms.

_(Meanwhile, elsewhere...) _

Lola woke up abruptly, her nostrils going wild. Despite the strawberry scented facial mask, the foul scent was strong. Especially with her sleeping mask causing her sense of smell to heighten. And the smell was interrupting her beauty sleep!

"Eww! Something stinks!" Lola whined, "Lana, was that you?!"

**THE END. **


End file.
